Organizations use videoconferencing systems to conduct meetings. Some rudimentary videoconferencing systems include one or two screens and videoconferencing equipment. However, organizations continually desire to make videoconferences more interactive and effective. One way to achieve interactive videoconferences involves building a meeting room equipped with specifically designed displays and tables. This type of videoconferencing system requires a great deal of space and capital investment to build. Examples of this type of videoconferencing system include the Polycom® RealPresence™ Experience High Definition (RPX™ HD) system. In the RPX™ HD systems, for example, a specially designed suite to accommodate anywhere from 4 to 28 participants is constructed. The custom suite is fitted with specific furniture, chairs, a ceiling cloud of acoustic baffling, studio lighting, a sound paneling back wall, videoconferencing equipment, ceiling microphones, and a full-screen video display (8′×42″ or 16′×42″).
What is needed is a system for videoconferencing that is more interactive and effective than existing system but that does not require a specifically designed suite.